A Lesson
by Violet Darcie
Summary: Draco oversteps the line when he put Neville in St Mungo's and seriously ticks off Neville's girlfriend. It's time someone taught him a lesson.


A Lesson

It was mid-afternoon on Saturday and most of my year was at Hogsmead. I however was on my Nimbus 2001 flying around the quidditch pitch practicing my seeker skills. Quidditch may have been cancelled for the perceivable future with Umbridge in charge but I couldn't let my practice slip and anyway I was a Slytherin she didn't seem to mind much what we did.

I had been at it for about two hours and a small crowd of first years had gathered in the stadium. I spotted the snitch hovering above two first year boy's heads in the Slytherin stand and flew straight at them with my arm out stretched. Both boys became frozen to the spot and looked more and more terrified as I got closer to them. Just in the last moments before impact I spotted my broom and showed the boys the golden snitch I was holding in my clenched fist. They let out a sigh of relief as I smiled and flew back into the middle of the pitch.

I was just about to release the snitch when I saw my friends Charlotte and Flora waving me down by the changing room along with Professor McGonagall. I flew down to them and dismounted just before I touched down. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked. Charlotte gave me a worried look and Flora began to rub her wrist, a nervous habit of hers. "Guys what's happened?" I asked worried.

"It's Neville." Charlotte touching my arm.

"What's wrong with him? What's happened to him?" I demanded panic setting in.

"He's in the hospital wing," Flora said looking me straight in the eye. The blood drained from my face and I dropped my broom and the snitch. Neville was in the hospital wing often enough but never had my friends broken the words to me in such a way that made me truly fear for him and never in the presence of a teacher. I ran to the hospital wing, my snitch following me.

Once I got there I saw Neville laid in one of the beds knocked out and covered in bandages. I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to the bed. I took his hand in mine and felt and tear fall down my cheek. "Draco and his cronies beat him up pretty good." I heard Flora say behind as Charlotte placed a hand on my shoulder. "We didn't see it happen Lizzy, we're sorry." she said. I felt anger fill up inside me and my body tensed. "Where is he?" I asked my voice unwavering.

"Draco?" Charlotte asked. I nodded stiffly not even looking at her.

"Slytherin common room." Flora said as Madam Pomfrey walked over to us.

"Girls I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Neville needs to be taken to St Mungo's." she said to Charlotte and Flora "Miss Riddle do you wish to go with him?" I shook my head.

"Please tell me when he gets there and I can see him I have some business to attend to first." I said standing up and walking out followed by Flora and Charlotte.

Once outside Flora leant against the wall. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Teach Draco a lesson." I said flatly and began walking towards to the Slytherin common room.

"Let him have it Lizzy." Charlotte called after me. When I reached the common room I pulled out my wand and entered. I spotted Draco in his usual seat by the fire. I walked over hiding the preverbal serpent of anger and hatred by being the sweet lily. "Had a good day Draco?" I asked keeping my voice light and sweet. "Yes actually, I taught a low life not to punch above his weight. I told him not to take away our entertainment." he said squeezing my arse causing posy to laugh and horrid throaty laugh. At that point I kind of lost it.

I shoved the high backed chair so hard it fell straight back onto the floor. I pointed my wand at his face and the figurative serpent came out from underneath. "Do not touch me again you foul loathsome little creature!" I cried as my wand spit out red and green sparks as if it could feel my anger. The room was now deadly silent and all eyes were on me and Draco. Draco tried to crawl out of the chair but I blocked his way. "Don't do something you'll regret you fucking whore!" he shouted trying to sound strong but his voice shock with fear.

"I won't be the one regretting anything" I replied "I am not your entertainment nor is my BOYFRIEND punching above his weight ferret!" Draco physical struck with my every word. "Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted and Draco's body went stiff. "Not so powerful are you now needle dick!" I shouted at him. I heard Crabbe and Goyle draw their wands behind me and I pivoted on the stop to face them. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted and their wand were throw across the room. "REALLY!" I shouted at them then turned back to Draco. I was about to cast another spell when I felt somebody grab my arm. I spun round to see Alex holding me. "He's not worth it Lizzy." he said guiding my arm to my side. I let out a deep breath then nodded.

I turned back to the still cursed Draco and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "If you ever hurt Neville again I will hurt you so badly you will be in St Mungos permanently, got it?!" I said menacingly. I then threw him back at the ground and walked to my room.


End file.
